


Deux Porcs

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruising, Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, all in the name of sex, excessive cum, gagging, oversensitivity, trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Time shit. That is what it all was to Junkrat- time shit. Time nonsense. Shit that no matter how much he tried to think about it always made his heart swirl and hurt and it would get him angry.Time bullshit that no one cared about, and that he really didn’t care about.





	Deux Porcs

**Author's Note:**

> Time things go wrong, with a very pleasant effect.
> 
> Hello!! This one is short and sweet!!! I wanted to write this for a long while but didn't really find the time/motivation to do so, but here it is, finally!! Not very long but hopefully you'll like this.  
> This is just Porn for the sake of Porn, and in this one they work for Overwatch and stuff- but lets say its not canon. Adding it still to the main series for the sake of it being the original Junkers, but yeah!! Not canon, huhu.
> 
> Love y'all! Hope you like it and thank you for reading!!!

Time shit. That is what it all was to Junkrat- time shit. Time nonsense. Shit that no matter how much he tried to think about it always made his heart swirl and hurt and it would get him angry.  
Time bullshit that no one cared about, and that he really didn’t care about.

He is no scientist, alright. He knows this. He is pretty damn smart considering the circumstances of his upbringing and situation and Junkrat knew this. He was smart, explosion smart. Destruction smart. He is a genius in terms of destroying crap, and damn was he proud of that.

But Time crap? Nah.

Symerta or whatever her name was tried to explain it to them once but Junkrat did not care. Something about how the technology Overwatch used could sometimes alter time and space, something something _who cares_. But now it seemed like he should have paid more attention.

“Uh,” Junkrat pointed at the intruder in front of him. A giggle leaving his lips. “Hey Hoggie- it’s ya!”

Roadhog was next to Junkrat staring ahead at his copy. He made a low growling noise and Junkrat couldn’t tell if it was a threat or not.  
The Other Roadhog stood there and stared at both of them, grunting as he tilted his head. It looked identical to the Original Roadhog, except that his clothing color was different. Yellow-ish, and his pants seemed to be faded camo. 

Weird.

“Oh, is this what that one scientist told us about? Somethin’ Somethin’ time and Space, Hoggie?”

Both grunted in affirmation, and it made Junkrat laugh. 

“Jinxed! Ahahaha!” He laughed as the Roadhogs got closer to each other, inspecting themselves. If it was truly a Roadhog from another time and place, then surely Junkrat didn’t have anything to worry about. 

“Aahahaha! Tha’ more tha’ merrier, eh Hog? What about ye, eh? Is there a Junkrat where ye came from, eh? Ahaha!” 

Both Roadhogs stared at him as Junkrat giggled. They both looked at him for a while, then at each other. It was like they were talking their own language, one Junkrat couldn’t decipher.  
It was strange, looking at both men just grunt and make motions to each other. He felt out of the loop, for once. 

So what were they going to do now? Double the Hog, double the fun Junkrat figured. Or maybe Other-Roadhog was going to return to his own universe in time. Maybe they could destroy something in the meantime. Something fun.

Both Roadhogs nodded to each other, and then they stared down at Junkrat. He laughed at how ridiculous the entire situation was. 

The mood shifted, however. Something changed. Junkrat was trying to figure out just what when both Roadhog placed their huge hands on each of Junkrat’s shoulders. They were heavy, gripping hard but not to the point where it hurt. Yet.

“Hey,” Junkrat laughed as the grip became rougher, the Roadhogs staring intensely at him. “What’s up?”

The Other Roadhog shifted, circling Junkrat until he was directly behind him. Junkrat was starting to get worried but Roadhog didn’t seem to care, he continued to stare down at him as his huge fingers wrapped around Junkrat’s throat. It wasn’t dangerous, just a comfortable grip. His thumb pressed against his adam’s apple. 

Junkrat was surprised by the gesture, but it was welcomed as he closed his eyes, lips curling into a smile. Roadhog growled in satisfaction, his fingers still curled around his Windpipe. His other hand was touching him in his chest, fingers pressing against his dirty skin.

He was a little surprised by the other hands behind him, rubbing on skin and pressing his digits against his skin.  
Junkrat wasn’t prepared for so many fingers touching him and gripping at him. His skin felt on fire, Original Roadhog kept his hand around his neck as the Other Roadhog rubbed on between his legs, his bulge already hardening. 

Junkrat felt the air leave him as he kept getting harder. Junkrat felt like he was in heaven, the way the Roadhogs were just rubbing at his skinny frame, huffing loudly as Junkrat’s breath hitched. His knees were already starting to buckle, but the Roadhogs gave him support.

His mind was full of nothing but the sensation of those big fat fingers on his skin, the pressure against his sweaty red skin. Original Roadhog fingers slipped into his mouth, shoving them down and pressing into his tongue. They gagged him, a bad taste from dirt and sweat but Junkrat choked on them with gusto. 

The Other Hog pulled his pants down, leaving his skin naked and free in front of them. He felt the air hit at his dick, already erect and red. This man had so much influence on him, and having two of him- it made his insides melt with a mixture of lust and love. Something disgusting, yet tender. It made his insides crawl in a good way. 

The huge fingers pressed at his ass, dry fingertips caressing the rim of his hole. It made Junkrat gasp, desperately hoping that he wouldn’t go in dry. He could feel the Other Roadhog’s snout trailing down Junkrat’s back, his leather mask trickling down his skin. Junkrat couldn’t see it, but he gasped when he felt the hot wetness that penetrated him.

His tongue was thick and powerful, just like his Roadhog. Junkrat squirmed and wailed in pleasure, thrusting forward as much as he could. The Other Roadhog fingers pressed at his hips, keeping him grounded. He would bruise. Junkrat’s eyes were closed, feeling how Original Roadhog fingers gently rubbed at his scalp.

When he opened his eyes he saw Roadhog’s erect cock in front of him, red and swollen. He gasped softly, the tongue inside of him tickling and churning in different ways, undoing him. It was just exactly as his Roadhog, the way that tongue just knew how to thrust at him. 

Original Roadhog stroked his cheek as Junkrat opened his mouth. He introduced his massive cock slowly, forcing Junkrat to open his mouth wide. Drool was already spilling from his lips, Junkrat’s hands grabbing unto Roadhog hips to keep balance as he was tongue-fucked. 

His eyes felt watery, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes. Junkrat moaned into the dick, but it came muffled as he kept pressing his tongue against the underside of it. His hips were sore from the gripping, and he shuddered when he felt the Other Roadhog’s tongue leaving him. His massive tongue went to lick at the underside of his swollen cock, down to his balls. It made Junkrat moan and shiver in pleasure. It was something out of another world. 

Junkrat moaned once again when he felt slickness at his hole. Huge fingers penetrated him, slick and ready. It hurt a little, but he hand stroking his hair made it all better. He felt stuffed as those fingers thrusted into him, first carefully to make sure not to hurt him, and then with rhythm. They readied him as much as they could, and Junkrat was putty at their hands.

The fingers left him as well as Roadhog’s dick from his mouth. He gasped for air, precum spilling from his pink lips as he stared up at Roadhog. His face was red and sweaty, focusing on Roadhog’s face as the other one shoved his dick into him. He moaned without abandon, like a whore. It turned him on, being needy on his hands, and he knew that it turned them on as well. Roadhog may know how to destroy Junkrat, but so did he know how to destroy Roadhog. He knew just how to moan, how to act so the bigger man would be unhinged.

And it worked. His loud needy moans made them growl, the way he stuck his tongue out waiting for Roadhog’s dick as the Other Roadhog thrusted into him. The Dick was shoved into his mouth again, and Junkrat almost choked on it.  
He was stuffed full. His throat was full with Roadhog’s cock as the Other one thrusted in and out of him. He had no leverage, hands gripping at Roadhog’s sides to try to keep balance. 

It felt so good. Junkrat had literal dreams about this, about having two Roadhogs for himself. One in each end, their hands holding him until he bruised. Bruises in the shape of their fingertips. His mind was full of numbing pleasure as he curled his toes, feeling the shape of them inside of him. Thank God. Thank God this happened. Thank God or whoatever was responsible for this to happen, it was the best day of his life. 

He started to cry, dirty cheeks having a wet trail. He sobbed in happiness as he kept choking, Original Roadhog softly stroked his face, as Junkrat tried to smile with the huge member on his mouth. Roadhog growled in such a loving manner, full of tenderness in a way Roadhog only knew how to do.

Roadhog’s thick finger trailed down his spine. It was Junkrat’s undoing, coming without being jerked off. He closed his eyes, wailing as he spilled into the floor beneath them. It was fantastic, the eyes rolling to the back of his head, fireworks and explosions flashing behind his eyelids. His body washed over with pleasure, from toes to the tip of his head. It numbed him down, making him slump against their hands still holding unto him. 

He breathed hard through his nose as he kept being fucked from both ends. His body was oversensitive, but they didn’t stop. He closed his eyes as he let them destroy him, his body pulsating with afterglow.  
The Roadhogs growled, thrusting faster. The one at the back gripped at his hair and pulled back. If he was something like the Original then he was nearly done. He waited patiently, his fingers massaging Roadhog’s huge gut. 

God he loved him. He felt like he was going to die and he would be okay with it. Okay with the way he was being handled, with how it just felt like his world was this now. It was fantastic. He wished he could be in this position for the rest of his life.

And yet, nothing is forever. Both Roadhogs roared, a terrifying sound as they both thrusted deep at the same time. They came at the same time, their spunk filling his intestines. He could feel the cum filling him up, stuffing him. It was so much, it spilled from his mouth and into his chin, the corner of his mouth wet with semen. Junkrat choked on it as it traveled down his throat, but it was so much he couldn’t truly swallow it all.

They disengaged, and Junkrat pretty much almost crashed against the floor. He felt the cum spilling from both ends, his mouth full of the thing. He let his tongue out, drops of come falling off it and unto the floor. He breathed hard, both Roadhogs looking down at him.

Original Roadhog knelt, wiping the come off his cheek. Junkrat smiled, kissing Roadhog’s palm. He looked over to the other Roadhog, and then back to the Original one.

“Ya know,” He said, spitting some semen that remained in his teeth. “I could really get used tha’ this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!


End file.
